The present invention relates to the field of golf putters, and particularly, to a golf putter which permits the use of a new gripping method and stroke therewith.
Golf theory teaches that the putting stroke should be executed in generally pendulum-like fashion.
In the conventional method for putting, the hands of the golfer are typically located one beneath the other and grasp the shaft in a reverse overlap grip, thereby positioning one shoulder beneath the other. During the stroke, in order to approximate pendulum-like movement, a body adjustment is made, to compensate for the fact that the shoulders are not naturally level upon address of the ball.
While this conventional method has clearly proven satisfactory over time, it is difficult to execute with consistency, since the necessary body adjustment is a complex physical movement.
It is known in the prior art to provide a golf putter which admits the use of a grip wherein the hands of the golfer are level with one another, with thumbs disposed in side-by-side relation on the handle and index fingers disposed against opposite sides of the handle, in an attempt to eliminate the need for the aforementioned body adjustment. Exemplary in this regard are U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,348 (Dishner, Jr.), issued Nov. 23, 1965, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,573 (Key, Jr.), issued Jan. 10, 1978. However, in order to provide stability, the handle of each of these putters is constructed in substantially bulbous form, which is contrary to the present Rules of Golf as promulgated by the United States Golf Association.
Another attempt in the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,891 (Moore), issued Apr. 10, 2001. The putter of this reference includes a handle that is not bulbous, and as such, appears to be in compliance with the aforementioned Rules of Golf. However, in this putter, an extended handle is provided which bears against the sternum of the user in play. While this handle provides the necessary stability, the radical structure of this design can be unacceptable to golfers who do not wish to depart significantly from tradition, and can also draw attention and signify to observers that the golfer has difficulty with conventional putting.
As one aspect, the present invention includes a golf putter comprising a club head, a shaft, and a handle.
The club head has a rear part defining a heel, a front part defining a toe, a head axis extending between the head and the toe, a substantially planar sole which is arranged parallel to the head axis, a lateral axis lying in the plane of the sole and arranged normal to the head axis, and a planar striking face on one lateral side of the club head. The planar striking face is arranged parallel to the head axis and substantially transverse to the sole.
The shaft has a lower end operatively rigidly attached to the club head, an upper end disposed upwardly and rearwardly from the lower end, and a longitudinal axis extending between the upper end and the lower end. The longitudinal axis is disposed at an angle of 10-20xc2x0 to a plane which is normal to the head axis and lies in a plane that is arranged substantially normal to the sole and includes the head axis.
The handle has a first end disposed substantially longitudinally upwardly from the upper end of the shaft and extends therefrom substantially longitudinally, downwardly to a second end operatively rigidly attached to the upper end of the shaft and contiguous therewith.
The handle is provided on its front, intermediate the first end and the second end, with a substantially flat thumb-receiving surface arranged substantially parallel to the lateral axis and to the longitudinal axis, and further is provided with a pair of substantially flat finger-receiving surfaces which are disposed, adjacent the second end, on opposite lateral sides of the handle and arranged substantially normal to the thumb-receiving surface. The handle is shaped and dimensioned to be gripped by the hands of a user in a grip wherein: the thumbs of the user point substantially towards the club head and are disposed in side-by-side relation upon the thumb-receiving surface; the index finger of each hand lies against the thumb of each hand and against a respective one of the finger-receiving surfaces; the tips of the middle fingers of said hands touch one another and lie against the rear of the handle, with portions of the middle finger of each hand lying against respective finger-receiving surfaces and against the index finger of said each hand; and the ring and small fingers of the hands are intertwined.
As other aspects of the present invention, the handle preferably tapers, both in lateral width and in thickness, as it extends from the first end to the second end, with the rates of taper, in both lateral width and in transverse thickness, being more pronounced adjacent the first end and the second end, thereby to define a flared portion of the handle including the first end, a substantially pointed portion of the handle including the second end and an intermediate body portion connecting the flared portion to the pointed portion.
As yet other aspects of the present invention, the thumb-receiving surface is preferably formed on the body portion of the handle and the finger-receiving surfaces are formed on the pointed portion of the handle.
As another aspect, the present invention includes a method of instruction pertaining to putting in golf which comprises guiding the golfer to grip the handle of a putter in a grip wherein the thumbs of the golfer point substantially towards the club head and are disposed in side-by-side relation upon the front of the handle; the index finger of each hand lies against the thumb of each hand and against a respective one of the sides of the handle; the tips of the middle fingers of said hands touch one another and lie against the rear of the handle, with portions of the middle finger of each hand lying against respective sides of the handle and against the index finger of said each hand; and the ring and small fingers of the hands are intertwined.
As another aspect, the present invention includes a grip for a golf putter. The putter is of the type having a club head and a shaft. The club head is of the type having a rear part defining a heel, a front part defining a toe, a head axis extending between the head and the toe, a substantially planar sole which is arranged parallel to the head axis and a lateral axis lying in the plane of the sole and arranged normal to the head axis. The shaft is of the type having a lower end operatively rigidly attached to the club head and proximate thereto, an upper end disposed upwardly, rearwardly from the club head and a longitudinal axis extending therebetween. The grip comprises an elongate handle having a first end and a second end; and means for rigidly connecting the handle to the shaft such that the first end is disposed substantially longitudinally upwardly from the upper end of the shaft and the second end is contiguous with the upper end of the shaft. The handle is provided on its front, intermediate the first end and the second end, with a substantially flat thumb-receiving surface arranged substantially parallel to the lateral axis and to the longitudinal axis, and further is provided with a pair of substantially flat finger-receiving surfaces which are disposed, adjacent the second end, on opposite lateral sides of the handle and arranged substantially normal to the thumb-receiving surface.
The handle is shaped and dimensioned to be gripped by the hands of a user in a grip wherein: the thumbs of the user point substantially towards the club head and are disposed in side-by-side relation upon the thumb-receiving surface; the index finger of each hand lies against the thumb of each hand and against a respective one of the finger-receiving surfaces; the tips of the middle fingers of said hands touch one another and lie against the rear of the handle, with portions of the middle finger of each hand lying against respective finger-receiving surfaces and against the index finger of said each hand; and the ring and small fingers of the hands are intertwined.
As another aspect of the invention, the means for rigidly connecting the handle to the shaft preferably comprises a socket provided in the handle for the shaft.
Other advantages, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as methods of operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, the latter of which is briefly described hereinbelow.